1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Background Technology
When an image is formed on a medium (e.g., paper) using, e.g., an ink-jet printer or another printing device, stripe-shaped concentration irregularities may occur on the image. Accordingly, there exists a technique in which the printing device is used to print a correction pattern in relation to each ink color; a scanner or a similar device is used to read the correction pattern; a concentration-correction value is calculated based on color information that is obtained as a result; and concentration is corrected (e.g., see Patent Citation 1).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-205691 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.